Turning Page: Edward's Outtakes
by TwistingTwilight
Summary: Snippet's of Turning Page from Edward's point of view, as he fights to bring back Bella's memories of their life and love, and he battles to win her heart again... Without realising it's already his...


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**_

**Hello everyone :)**

**So, I promised my readers of Turning Page, an Edward POV chapter if we reached 500 reviews. I had to send the chapter to over 100 of you, and I got about halfway through before FF started messing around and not letting me send anymore.**

**SO, I've posted the chapter here. **

**And I've decided that for every hundred milestone we reach over on Turning Page, you guys will get another Edward chapter over here!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

_Edward POV:_

Have you ever got that feeling where your whole body, and your head, and your heart, and every part of you… Aches?

That's what it's like for me. Everyday.

Every hour.

Every minute.

Every second.

All I want is her, all I want is to see her face, watch her smile, hear her say my name.

But I've waited for five years, and all this time I've had nothing.

Nothing.

Every night I have the same dream… The same nightmare…

I wake up in our bed, in our apartment in Seattle. I smile as I get up and smell the coffee she's making already.

Walking out of the room, I head straight for the kitchen, seeing her standing with her back to me, dressed only in my shirt. I wrap my arms around her from behind, burying my face in her hair as she giggles lightly.

"Good morning." She murmurs, her voice like honey.

I shiver against her, smiling widely, "Good morning."

"I don't want you to go to work today." I can almost hear her pouting and I can't help but laugh.

"I have to." I mumble as I turn her around, catching her lips with mine before she can argue.

Her kiss is exactly how it is every time her lips touch mine. Loving. Caring. Passionate. Perfect.

She pulls away, motioning to my stethoscope wrapped around her neck, "Not if you've lost this."

I laugh, shaking my head, "Come on now, I have to be in work in a half hour…"

She sticks out her bottom lip, "But we could go to Forks early… Ring in sick."

"I'll be home by five anyway." I protest, reaching up to grab the ends of the stethoscope to bring her closer, placing a chaste kiss on her nose.

She sighs, "But I don't want you to go to work… I want you to stay with me in bed all day."

"That's tempting." I grin, reaching behind her to grab the camera from the kitchen counter, turning it on as I kiss her cheek and she giggles for a photo.

"I swear you're as bad as Alice with technology."

"Hush baby, our children will love these photos."

She grins, humming slightly, "I suppose they will." She sighs, removing my stethoscope and placing it in my hand, "Here… Now go get ready and I'll make you a bagel you can eat in the car."

"Thanks, baby." I give her another long kiss, before I have a quick shower and get dressed.

When I'm leaving, she hands me the bagel wrapped up in a piece of kitchen paper, along with a long, torturous kiss that makes me want to rip my clothes off and spend the day with her in our bedroom.

She pulls back, smiling brightly at me, her brown eyes shining, "I think I'll head down to Forks early, that okay?" At my nod she continues to speak, "I love you."

I smile, kissing her one more time, "I love you too."

"Forever." We murmur together.

And then I leave…

I leave her…

_I should never have left her…_

The dream shifts, and suddenly I'm in the middle of the ward at the hospital, and there's a policeman walking towards me, his head bowed and his face serious as he walks.

But he's not here for me.

Of course he's not.

Why would he be?

It's absurd to even think it.

But he is.

Every night I pray he's going to walk straight by me, and every night he stops right in front of me.

And then, I'm at a different hospital. A different ward.

And I'm looking down the corridor at a different policeman.

Charlie Swan.

I run, I always run. I run toward her room, straight past her parents, I run to save her, because I know in my heart what's coming.

I rush into her room, and she's right there, she's lying there all tangled up in tubes and wires and there's machines all around her and I can't help but feel my heart break into a million pieces because that's my wife lying there, that's my girl and she's so perfect and now she might even be dead and how would I live without her?

I walk to her, whispering her name as I reach out, trying to grab her hand.

But I can't.

I can't grab her hand.

I can't touch her.

I can't save her.

I can't even tell her I love her before I wake up.

I jolted awake, sighing as I wiped a tear from my cheek, stretching my back from its uncomfortable position in my office chair.

A few seconds later there was a knock on the door, and I frowned as I glanced at the clock on my desk. It was just after 10pm, why would anyone be calling now?

I got up anyway, fighting back the hope that it's her at the door, and that she's come home to me.

It had been five years, and that hope had never served me.

I reached the ground floor, heading straight to the front door as I snap back the lock, opening it slowly to see who's outside.

My world seems to tilt as her figure becomes visible to me.

For so long my world had been turned upside down without her, yet now it seemed to be finding its axis again.

I stared at her, watching her eyes as they widen considerably.

She's here.

She's home.

I take in everything about her, her brown hair with a tint of red, her dark brown eyes, her pale face, her small body… She's perfection and she's right here outside my door.

Our door.

"Bella?" I whispered, my voice cracking as I stared at her, convincing myself I was dreaming.

And then, as I continue to look at her, I see the shock in her face, and I know that she doesn't remember.

She doesn't remember me.

As if my knowledge of her out there without me wasn't enough to tear me apart, watching her stare at me with no recognition of me was a million times worse.

As I voiced my thoughts, I watched her sink to her knees, her breathing shallow as she whispered my name, perhaps without even realising she had.

I bent down, calling her name as I held out my hand.

She squeezed her eyes shut, "Edward… Oh God, Edward…"

Does she remember?

Please remember me, baby.

"Bella." I said again, watching her open her eyes, "It's okay."

She glanced at my hand before slowly, ever so slowly, she placed hers in mine.

In that second, it was like the past five years meant nothing.

I had her again. She was here and her hand was in mine. There was no escaping it. And even if she didn't remember me right now, she was here for a reason, and I'd make her remember.

I'd make everything better again.

But all that mattered was that, right now, as I entwined our fingers together, I knew that we were home. And the best part? She stared at our hands, and our entangled fingers, and I could see the glimmer of familiarity in her eyes.

* * *

Tonight had been, quite possibly, the best and worst of my life.

She had come back to me.

She had found out about us and she'd returned.

But she was engaged.

My wife was engaged to another man, and I didn't know if she wanted to be with him or if she wanted to be with me.

But they'd never slept with each other. And she'd never told him she loves him.

But she's told me a million times that she loves me…

That has to mean something, right?

I'll make her remember me, I'll make her remember our love, and then I'll get her back for good.

She's not leaving again, I won't let her.

I can't let her.

It would kill me to let go of her hand one more time.

I walked up to the attic, my hand shaking slightly as I pushed open the door.

She was long asleep, but I was too much of a livewire to even put my head on the pillow.

Instead I went through our photo albums in the attic, every single one of them. I sat and I looked over her face, picking out memories I'd make her remember, memories that would show her how much we loved each other.

About two hours later, I went back downstairs. But instead of going to my own room, I went to the guest room, as if by a magnetic pull that she was causing.

I stood outside the closed door, my forehead pressed against the wood as my fists clenched tightly.

Could I go in?

She was quite a light sleeper. I used to be able to wake her up by squeezing her hand or kissing her lips gently.

But I could be quiet, right?

My hand went to the doorknob, and I clicked it open as the darkness of the room filtered out to me, I went inside, shutting the door behind me again as I made out her figure in the bed.

The sheets were tangled up, and her hair was strewn across the pillows like she'd been tossing and turning all night.

I walked to the bed, staring down at her face as I knelt down, revelling in how close I was to her, while yesterday I hadn't seen her in years.

"Bella…" I whispered with a smile, reaching forward to trace my fingers over the back of her hand.

She breathed a little heavier, but she didn't stir.

"I love you." I swore, "Every part of you… I'm going to make you remember me, and you'll remember how much you loved me, and then you'll stay here and be with me, because I can't lose you again… I promise, I'm not losing you again…" I watched her lips twitch slightly in a smile, "I love you… Forever."

As I said the last few words, her hand moved, and to my complete and utter surprise she held her hand out in some form of invitation. I placed mine in hers, and she entwined our fingers in a gesture as old as the world.

I laughed a little as my throat clogged up and tears dripped down my cheeks, staring at our hands before I looked back at her sleeping figure.

And then, she sighed, her mouth opening as she whispered softly, "Edward…"

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed :)**

**Send a review and share your thoughts?**


End file.
